


My House

by ham_burglar



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Aftercare, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 01:03:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14630793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ham_burglar/pseuds/ham_burglar
Summary: just a nsfw wowdongson fic inspired by sehyoon's my house performance on mixnine





	My House

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in November, and I had an editor to work on it, but they only corrected the first 3 paragraphs, so I apologize for any mistakes made further down the story. 
> 
> (I'm sorry if this is kind of a mess, I'm really insecure about my writing and the only reason I posted this after like 7 months was because a friend made me do it lol.)
> 
> Also, titles are hard to come up with :/ so have this half assed attempt at it.

Mixnine’s filming had just finished for the night, and everyone was hurrying to gather their things to go back to their temporary dorms.

 

Sehyoon, expecting Donghun and Byeongkwan to stay behind and wait for him while he changed into more comfortable clothes, received a text from Donghun. They had already left the building, which was a bit disappointing. He’d just have to walk alone and appreciate some rare alone time. 

 

Sehyoon slipped out of his stage suit and into a nice pair of black sweats paired with his favourite long sleeved button up. He neatly put away the black suit into his bag, before strapping it over his shoulder and leaving the changing room. He quickly made his way to the grand hall, maneuvering around a stuffy crowd of trainees so he could finally step outside to breathe the fresh air. 

 

A smile graced his lips when he started thinking of his boyfriends, being able to spend time with them, hold them, and kiss them. He’d missed having sweet moments with just Byeongkwan and Donghun by his side. He quickened his pace until he walked through the building’s main lobby, taking the time to greet the staff, and made his way to the elevators.He had his hand in his pocket, keycard in hand, when practically stumbled out the elevator doors once they opened. Sehyoon hurried to the room and hastily swiped his keycard, barely waiting for the light to turn green.

 

Stepping into the dorm, he was taken aback by how dim and quiet it was. He quietly closed the door behind him, carefully took his shoes off, set his bag down, and walked further into the room. As he did, he noticed a soft glow coming from their bedroom. When he turned the corner, he was confused to see Byeongkwan sitting in a armchair, a ominouslook on his face. Before Sehyoon could ask why his boyfriend was fixing him like that, he felt a warm body press against his back, hands coming up and covering his eyes. Hot breath ghosted over his neck, making him shiver.

 

“You were being a little tease on stage, baby boy.” came a quiet but husky voice, lips barely brushing against the soft skin of his earlobe.”Byeongkwan wasn’t to happy about it, especially when the guys backstage had their eyes glued on your hips, practically drooling over how sexy you were. You know how possessive he gets, especially when you’ve been particularly bad.”

 

Sehyoon refrained from letting a soft moan out at those words, biting his lip instead, going rigid when the body pressed closer and snuggly rested their growing erection against his clothed ass. 

 

“We can’t have you being a bad boy, now can we, Sehyoon?”

 

Sehyoon shook his head in reply, not trusting his voice. He hadn’t noticed that he had closed his own eyes until the hands slowly lowered themselves to grip at his hips tightly, keeping him in place. Sehyoon slowly blinked, but didn’t dare look in Byeongkwan’s direction.

 

“Do you still have stage ties with you?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Good. Keep your eyes shut and stay put.” Donghun said, gently nibbling on his ear before slipping away, his hand giving an appreciating squeeze as it passed over his ass.

 

Sehyoon did as he was told, mind buzzing in anticipation, heart beating fast and breath held at the sudden change of mood. He could hear a zipper being opened, followed by humming, Donghun most likely squating as he rummaged through his bags to find what he was looking for.

 

Next thing he knew, Donghun was behind him, reaching around him so he could grab Sehyoon’s arms to gently guide his them behind his back, crossing them at the wrist so he could properly tie them up with the stage tie.

 

Donghun softly asked him to test the restraint to see if it wasn’t to tight. Sehyoon tried to pull his wrists apart, but they were firmly kept in place without the fabric digging into his skin, so he replied with ‘it’s perfect’. Donghun then put another piece of cloth around his eyes and head, blindfolding him with finesse.

 

He felt Donghun pull backk, his footsteps muffled by the room’s carpeted floor, and within seconds, a low thumping beat filled the room. Sehyoon didn't’ move; waiting for Donghun’s next commands.

 

He then felt his hands back on his hips.

 

“I’m going to lead you to Byeongkwan, and you’re going to give him a nice little lapdance, and no matter how much you beg, the blindfold is staying, alright baby boy?” Donghun murmured, smirking against his neck. “And don’t hesitate to safeword if it gets to much for you, understand? Do you remember it?”

 

“I understand, sir. And yes, it’s chicken.”

 

He let himself be roughly shoved forward until he was pushed down onto Byeongkwan’s lap. He adjusted himself as best as he could as he waited for his next orders.

 

“Beyongkwan will take care of us both tonight on his own ruled and commands, so be on your best behaviour.”

 

And with that, Donghun’s hands left his shoulders, and Sehyoon could hear his footsteps walking away until the dull creak of the bed was heard. He assuming that Donghun was now either  sitting or laying down on the bed, watching with a steady gaze.

 

Sehyoon waited. He could hear Byeongkwan’s steady breathing over the low music, could hear the bed creaking, showing that Donghun had shifted to get more comfortable.

 

“Turn around, facing me, and stay on my lap.” came Beyongkwan’s assertive tone, a fairly rare thing  since he only used this voice when he was extremely frustrated and stressed.

 

Sehyoon shivered, immediately obeying , despite having a little trouble moving around because of his bound hands. Still, he managed to do so quickly and after settling down, he felt Byeonkwan grab his hips with enough force to bruise. He bit his lip and stayed quiet.

 

“You’re lucky we don’t have any toys or else you’d be collared up and leashed by now, your favourite vibrator shoved up your pretty little ass.” Byeongkwan said in a hard voice, his hands loosening at his hips, touch light as his hands ran up his sides so he could rest them against his neck, applying a little pressure as to show for what’s to come.

 

Sehyoon let out a sharp gasp, mouth staying open as Byeongkwan applied more pressure. After a few seconds, Sehyoon felt him beckon Donghun over with a nod. He could hear Donghun get off the bed and walk around until he stopped close to them. There was a pause and then Donghun’s gentle hands putting a gag in his mouth and tying it around his head.

 

“Baby boy, you can start. Go slow and sexy, like you did onstage, being a naughty boy. I was so hard I had to leave the room. I got stared at, you know.” Byeongkwan murmured, letting go of his throat to put his hands back on the armrests.

 

Sehyoon spread his legs a little and lifted himself up so he could start moving his hips in a sensual manner without having to touch Byeongkwan. 

 

In the midst of it, now grinding on Byeongkwan’s crotch, he felt a hand slide up his chest, up until his clavicle, fingers gripping his shirt and violently ripping it open, exposing parts of his chest,  most of the buttons most likely on the ground, his shirt ruined. He heard Donghun shirt with a low groan escaping his throat.

 

Said hand slowly made its way under his shirt, pushing it open and sliding it down his arms as much as possible, before moving over to pinch his right nipple.

 

Sehyoon let out a quiet moan at the action, letting on little whines as Byeongkwan used his thumb to flick at it and tease it. He let out an even louder moan when Byeongkwan’s other hand came up to play with his left nipple.

 

“Stop.” 

 

Sehyoon did as he was told, chest heaving, already rock hard by such little stimulation. That didn’t help his situation when Byeongkwan shifted his leg so his thigh was now almost painfully pressed against his balls and erection.

 

“Donghun, help him out of his pants and put a cockring on him, Sehyoon, stand.”

 

Sehyoon stood up on slightly shaky legs just as Donghun’s body pressed itself against his back, his arms wrapping around it so he could reach the zipper and button to undo it. Donghun didn’t hold back though, squeezing his dick tightly before actually unzipping his pants. Sehyoon almost  choked when it happened.

 

He felt Donghun hook his fingers at the waistband, pulling the pants down as well as his boxers. He helped him step out of them, hands coming back in front after a few seconds to apply on the cockring on his erection, making sure it fit right and was rightfully placed before pulling back once again, Sehyoon whining at the loss of contact.

 

“Nice. Donghun, be a good boy and fully lay down on the bed. Sehyoon, back up a little.”

 

Sehyoon took a few steps back, feeling a breeze hit his face as Byeongkwan stood up quickly. Sehyoon wasn’t sure what he expected, but he let out a surprised noise when a hand tightly gripped his hair. He groaned in pain when he was dragged and shoved onto the bed.

 

Sehyoon felt his breath leave his lungs as he landed across Donghun’s lap, who seemed to be bare of clothed. He hadn’t heard Donghun undressed, and he wondered briefly when he did, but was interrupted when Byeongkwan spoke up.

 

“Donghun, pull him up so he’s stradling your chest, both thighs spread nicely.”

 

Donghun did as he was told, Sehyoon being manhandled until he was put in the right position, the other’s hands resting neatly against his ass.

 

“Good. Now Sehyoon, move forward so you can sit on his face.”

 

_____________________________________________________________________________

 

Sehyoon was on his back, hands still tied behind him, blindfold intact. That gag had been discarded, and he was now making the most obscene sounds as Donghun ate him out, his hands keeping his cheeks apart and his tongue doing magic, paired with Byeongkwan slowly teasing his nipples, slowly swirling his tongue around one while his fingers pinched and flicked his other.

 

“Please, I need to touch. Please, please,please.” Sehyoon begged, voice breathy and light.

 

“Baby boy, you’re going to have to be more specific than that, you know.”

 

“M-my hands! Please, untie them.” Sehyoon moaned out.

 

Byeongkwan smirked, tapping Donghun’s shoulder and gesturing him to untie Sehyoon’s hands.

 

Donghun gave one last lick before pulling back, grinning when Sehyoon tried to tighten his legs around his neck to pull him back in. He gently pushed them to the side, going to his knees to shuffle to Sehyoon’s side instead. With Byeongkwan off of Sehyoon and out of the way, Donghun flipped Sehyoon onto his stomach, shoving his knee in between him to to he could roughly pull his arms up so he could carefully untie the piece of cloth used as restraints. 

 

With his hands freed, Sehyoon immediately brought his arms up to grip the sheets near his face, ignoring the searing pain from them being stiff after being tied up for so long. They were going to hurt for the next few days, that he knew, but chose to ignore for now, to preoccupied with what was happening at this moment in time.

 

When Sehyoon thanked him, Byeongkwan chuckled darkly. He had undressed moments ago, right before playing touching Sehyoon. He was now standing next to Donghun, and decided to grab his head, pulling him to kiss his filthy mouth, all teeth and tongue. He drew back and turned to Sehyoon.

 

“Hands and knees, baby boy.”

 

Sehyoon struggled to do so, letting out a few whimpers at the ache in his arms as he tried to push himself up. He managed in a minute with difficulty, both arms and legs shaking as he held that position.

 

“You’re so sexy. But being a little tease like you were onstage? That deserves punishment.” Byeongkwan said, hand smoothing over one of Sehyoon’s round cheeks, before pulling back to smack it hard.

 

Sehyoon bit his shoulder to keep in the whine that threatened to escape, nails digging into the sheets. Byeongkwan repeated the action on his other cheek, doing a few more times, switching between each one every turn until Sehyoon became a mess, letting his moans out.

 

Byeongkwan told Donghun to go under Sehyoon as he gently kneaded Sehyoon’s ass to lessen the stings. Once Donghun was placed appropriately, his erection near Sehyoon’s mouth, Byeongkwan spoke up.

 

“Great. Now Sehyoon, open your mouth and take Donghun into your mouth. You’re going to suck him off while I fuck you real good, understand?”

 

“Yes sir. But the c-ockri-”

 

“Stays on until I say so, got it? Now shut it and start sucking”

 

Sehyoon made a small noise of acknowledgement,, immediately engulfing Donghun’s dick with that eager wide mouth of his, feeling Byeongkwan shift so he was now on his knees, leaning over his back. And, without much of a warning Beyongkwan pushed himself slowly into Sehyoon’s still slick hole, grabbing onto his hips tightly, nails digging into skin, surely to leave marks and bruises later on.

 

Sehyoon’s pained, but aroused moan was muffled by Donghun’s dick, the vibrations of it making him groan and shiver.

 

Byeongkwan, once fully inside, balls deep, he wait for a few seconds, letting Sehyoon adjust and waiting for his go ahead. Once it came, he was ruthless, pulling back and  slamming back hard and fast, fully aware that Sehyoon was able to handle the rough treatment, as well as much more than what was being given.

 

His grip tightened as he continued with the quick rough pace, letting out low groans and frowning in concentration. Meanwhile, Sehyoon was sloppily sucking at Donghun’s dick, doing a mediocre job, to distracted by the dick up his ass. Though, Donghun didn’t mind, not one bit.

 

“Hun, on my cue, choke him.”

 

Donghun nodded when Byeongkwan glanced up at him, placing his hands on Sehyoon’s shoulders as he waited. Byeongkwan grinned, sliding his left hand under Sehyoon to his crotch, grabbing tightly at the cockring, which made Sehyoon jump a little, taking more Donghun’s dick into his mouth.

 

“Now.”

 

Donghun immediately wrapped his hands around Sehyoon’s neck, applying pressure with his thumbs near his adam’s apple, enough to block his breathing without it being uncomfortable. At the same time, Byeongkwan took off the cockring and started to pump Sehyoon’s dick, all the precum being used as substitute lube.

 

Sehyoon arched at these actions, mouth opening wide with no sound coming out, his hands opening and closing at the overwhelming pressure, arms trembling even more. 

 

Donghun kept the pleasure for a few more seconds before releasing and moving his hands back, knowing Sehyoon’s limit by certain cues when his vision was cut off. Sehyoon imeddaitely gasped around Donghun’s dick, and just by the sight(and sound) alone made Donghun cum first.

 

Donghun closed his eyes and held his breath as he released into Sehyoon’s mouth, a groan leaving his lips when he felt Sehyoon swallow it all now, licking around for any that was left or had escaped his mouth.

 

Sehyoon came seconds after when Byeongkwan hit his prostate with full force, squeezing his balls at the same time. The pressure of that helped him go over the edge. He let out a long, soft whine, nails clawing at the sheet beneath him. Beyongkwan gently milked him dry, helping him through his orgasms before Sehyoon’s arms gave out, collapsing onto Donghun’s torso.

 

Byeongkwan gave a few more sharp thrusts before he came without a sound, shallowing thrusting into Sehyoon to ride out his own orgasm. When he pulled out and let go of Sehyoon’s hip, said man’s hips giving out.

 

Donghun softly pulled him up into his arms, kissing his face with tender presses of lips, as he undid the tie, slipping it off and tossing it aside.When Donghun looked into Sehyoon’s eyes, they were glossy and glazed over, blinking slowly, trying to adjust to the low light.

 

“Hey, you did great, baby boy.” he practically cooed with a smile, kissing him on the nose, a had coming up to gently brush his bangs out of the way. Sehyoon, still out of it, simply closed his eyes and leaned into Donghun’s touch.

 

Donghun kept murmuring sweet words as comfort, holding Sehyoon’s hand and keeping his attention on Sehyoon’s face to make sure he was alright.

 

Meanwhile, Byeongkwan had gone to the bathroom to start a hot bath, as well as grabbing the sport drinks he had put out on his way back to his lovers. He smiled fondly at the sight in front of him, heart swelling in pride and affection, joining them in their small cuddle session.

 

Donghun helped Sehyoon sit up, making his rest against his chest as  Beyonkwan praised the both of them, helping Sehyoon drink from the bottle. 

 

Once the both of them were satisfied with the amount Sehyoon consumed, they drank their own share and layed back down to snuggle until their bath was done.

 

“You were such a good boy, baby. So beautiful and obedient. I love you, the both of you.” Byeongkwan whispered, holding Sehyoon’s other hand.

 

Sehyoon blinked, eyes still quite unfocused, mind still hazy from their scene.

 

“I think… we might’ve gone a bit to far.” Domghun murmured. “It doesn’t usually take him this long to be more coherent.”

 

“Hmm…. we’re going to have to keep an eye on him for the next few days.” Byeongkwan said, agreeing with Donghun’s thoughts.

 

“Hey, baby boy, do you think you can handle walking?” was said a few moments later.

 

Sehyoon shook his head a little, being able to understand what was being asked, so Beyongkwan and Donghun worked together to help Sehyoon out of bed and into the bathroom, Sehyoon pouting and letting out a bothered noise that Donghun couldn’t help but chuckled at because he was just to cute sometimes.

 

Once in the bathroom, Beyongkwan stepped in the bath first, sitting down and maneuvering Sehyoon so he was resting between his legs, back resting on his chest once Donghun helped lowering him down. Donghun sat on the opposite side, sighing at the alost scalding water. They all took a minute or so to relax, letting all their muscles loosen before getting to work.

 

Donghun ended up cleaning Sehyoon’s lower half, lightly passing a soaped up loofa across his skin, while Byeongkwan cleaned his upper half and hair, gently scooping up water to rinse the soap and shampoo off.

 

After a few more silent and relaxed minutes, Sehyoon seemed to clear up a little bit, not saying much as he shifted a little to get more comfortable against Byeongkwan, reaching his arm out to hold Donghun’s hand. Donghun squeezed it while Byeongkwan tightened his arms around his chest.

 

They continued to relax in silence, enjoying the atmosphere,warmth and quality time. They didn’t speak, just held and stared at each other with soft, loving smiles. Though, when the water started to get cold, they were forced to to get out unless they wanted to get sick in the following days.

 

Sehyoon was able to hold himself up once out of the water, letting the others dry him off, as well as themselves, before helping his back into the room. He sat down in the arm chair a he watched Beyongkwan and Donghun change the messy bed sheets, replacing them by  fresh, clean ones. Then, they all gathered themselves in the middle of the bed into another cuddle pile of theirs.

 

Sehyoon was squished between the two of them; Donghun spooning him from behind while Beyongkwan hugged his front, resting his hands on Donghun’s bare back.

 

“Love you.” Sehyoon murmured sleepily, kissing the both of them.

 

“We love you to.” Donghun replied, kissing back as he noticed how Byeongkwan as already asleep.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

The next morning, they all woke up later than usual since they had no schedule that day, therefore not not having their phone alarms on.

 

Donghun as the first to wake up, as per usual, and let out a hearty laugh when he spotted Byeongkwan starfishing on an annoyed looking sleeping Sehyoon. He rested his head on his hand for a few minutes, just staring at how beautiful his two lovers were, thinking about how lucky he was to have them in his life, making his days so much better with their silly antics and reciprocated love.

 

Soon, though, he got up to get dressed before they woke up, wanting to surprise them with breakfast.He checked his social media for a bit before leaving, quietly slipping out the door, having left them a text incase they woke up and wondered where he was.

 

He was gone for less than an hour, coming back to the hotel to find his lovers still asleep. His shook his head in fondness, putting the bags of food on the table before walking over to them to shake them awake.

 

Sehyoon buried himself more into his pillow while Byeongkwan groaned, muttering something along the lines of ‘go away’, turning his head to the other side. Donghun smirked and told them he had food, which immediately caught Byeongkwan’s attention, who instantly shot straight up, hair a complete mess, blinking to get the crustiness out of his eyes.

 

And that’s how their day started.


End file.
